


омела и смартфон

by Evilfairy



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: Омела висит, такие дела.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	омела и смартфон

**Author's Note:**

> с новым годом!  
> спасибо за идею и вдохновение voskresenie :))

Корпс давно понял магию телефонов. Если у тебя в руке смартфон, ты получаешь +100 к защите от внешнего мира. Пока ты уткнулся в телефон, ты выглядишь занятым и при деле, окружающие почти не трогают тебя и не думают, что ты внутри себя кричишь от паники из-за толпы. С телефоном в руке ты выглядишь нормальным.

Он уходит на кухню подальше от шума и веселья, которые начинают набирать обороты. От пинг-понга, танцев и музыки, от попыток нацепить на него оленьи рога. Его это не бесит, он рад, что может быть частью этого.

Просто.

Корпс вздыхает.

Это тяжело. Это действительно тяжело, он старается контролировать истерику, которая готова прорваться из-за того, что на него обращают постоянно внимание, смотрят и тормошат.

Корпс понимает: это потому, что впервые приехал к ним лично. Просто приехал под Новый Год, и они были так ему рады, будто он был Санта Клаусом. И Корпс тоже был рад, но.  
Он действительно не рассчитал, как тяжело это будет.

Поэтому он выскальзывает на тёмную кухню подальше от их безудержного веселья, изображая необходимость уединиться с телефоном. Здесь тише, музыки почти нет, слышны крики Рэй, счастливый смех Поки... Эти звуки равно согревают и вселяют в него тревожность, от которой хочется сжаться в комок.

Корпс злится на себя. Какого черта! Ты можешь не портить все хоть раз в жизни?  
Он выдыхает и действительно утыкается в телефон. Твиттер точка ком бурлит жизнью, поздравлениями, смехом и слезами. Кто-то жалуется, что занят, кто-то одинок, кто-то сжёг ужин, кто-то рисует, кто-то несёт очередной тикток под его собственную песню.  
Корпс улыбается, чувствуя, как погружается в этот мир сотен незнакомцев, которые его любят, а он любит их, и это почти безопасно и так прекрасно отвлекает от забот.

— Хэй, — внезапно раздаётся рядом с ним, и Корпс чуть не теряет телефон.

Он поднимает глаза и видит Сайкуно, который стоит в его мерчовом худи, заложив руки за спину, и перекатывается с пятки на носок. Сайкуно так идёт эта чёрная худи, на размер больше получилось, он ошибся, какая-то очередная неприятная глупость. Но Сайкуно не возражал.

— Тебе идёт, — бездумно произносит Корпс. Сайкуно хихикает, прикрыв рот ладонью. — То есть... я... хм. Ты не против же такого подарка?

Сайкуно уже не хихикает, а смеётся. В отблесках гирлянд Корпс видит пьяный румянец на его щеках.

— Это лучший подарок, я очень хотел твой мерч, — делится Сайкуно и прячет ладони в рукавах.

— Мне кажется, дарить мой мерч было немного самовлюбленным, — замечает Корпс и радуется, что был достаточно самовлюбленным, чтобы теперь видеть Сайкуно в этом худи.

— Нет, совсем нет.

Они немного молчат, а потом Сайкуно снова хихикает и вкрадчиво говорит:

— Ты знаешь, где ты стоишь, Корпс?

Корпс оглядывается.

— На кухне?

Сайкуно делает шаг ближе, почти нарушает личное пространство, и у Корпса перехватывает дыхание.

— Не совсем.

Корпс хмыкает:

— Между коридором и кухней?

Сайкуно улыбается. Даже не прячет это под рукой, забывает под алкогольной дымкой, и это очаровательно. Пьяный Сайкуно - весьма раскрепощенный Сайкуно. Корпс чувствует, что начинает смущаться.

— Посмотри наверх, Корпс, — шёпотом говорит, Сайкуно. Корпс поднимет взгляд, и вот черт! Это омела. Дурацкая омела, которую зачем-то повесили здесь.

И они стоят. Ровно под омелой.

Перехватывает дыхание, и Корпс смотрит прямо Сайкуно в глаза, не в силах оторваться, жадно читая на его лице намерение.

— Ты же знаешь традицию, а? Знаешь, Корпс? — спрашивает Сайкуно.

— Знаю, — отвечает Корпс.

И.

Сайкуно делает шаг вперёд. Теперь они стоят вплотную, так близко, что голова кружится от этой близости. И можно почувствовать тепло друг друга.

Мысли мгновенно оставляют Корпса, он резко перестаёт слышать все, кроме крови в ушах.  
Он смотрит на губы Сайкуно, а тот их нервно облизывает и протягивает руку к маске Корпса. И осторожно начинает опускать её, открывая нижнюю часть его лица.

Они оба, кажется, не дышат в этот момент. Сайкуно приоткрывает рот, его глаза сияют в свете гирлянд то синим, то зелёным, то золотым.

Маска остаётся на подбородке, и Сайкуно чуть наклоняется к нему, соприкасаясь губами едва-едва. Слабое касание бьёт под колени, и Корпсу приходится вцепиться в Сайкуно, чтобы не упасть. Тот пытается отстраниться.

— Стой, это не настоящий поцелуй, духи Рождества и Нового Года разозлятся на нас.   
Сайкуно коротко смеётся, и уже Корпс целует его, позволяя своему голоду вырваться из глубин на пару секунд.

Сайкуно стонет, задыхается и быстро отстраняется, ещё более румяный, чем был до этого.

— Я...

— Прости, — Корпс резко прячет лицо обратно за маской. Паника начинает подниматься так резко, что темнеет в глазах.

Сайкуно молча обнимает его. Он тёплый и надёжный. И совсем не злится.

— Будь со мной и в Новом Году, — просит Сайкуно.

— Я буду, — обещает Корпс и обнимает его в ответ.


End file.
